


Green, So Much Green

by sarahyyy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU, BDSM, M/M, NOT QUITE A LOT OF THINGS OKAY, domjolras, not quite breathplay, not quite orgasm denial, subtaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire isn’t exactly sure what he did in his past life to deserve being in a relationship with Enjolras <i>and</i> a fantastically kinky sex life, but he’s pretty sure it involves a lot of charity work and saving drowning kittens from streams because, again, <i>Enjolras, his boyfriend, enjoys kinky sex</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green, So Much Green

“Safeword,” Enjolras prompts as he goes over the knots holding Grantaire’s arms up against the bed frame. “Test the knots for me, Grantaire, struggle.”

“Capitalism,” Grantaire says, and then dutifully tugs against the ties binding him to the headboard, trying unsuccessfully to free himself. He makes a noise low in his throat, and catches Enjolras hiding a smile at that. “The ties are good. They hold up better than I thought they would,” he tells Enjolras. And then, “Who the fuck needs so many red ties? Do you buy them in bulk?” 

Enjolras smirks at that. “I don’t,” he says. “But I could start if we’re going to keep misusing them like this.”

Grantaire huffs a laugh. “They were your idea,” he reminds Enjolras. 

“That would explain why it’s shaping up to be such a good idea.” Enjolras’ smugness is evident. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable with it,” he says, again, because this is a new territory for them. 

Grantaire isn’t exactly sure what he did in his past life to deserve being in a relationship with Enjolras _and_ a fantastically kinky sex life, but he’s pretty sure it involves a lot of charity work and saving drowning kittens from streams because, again, _Enjolras, his boyfriend, enjoys kinky sex_. 

Grantaire rolls his eyes and spreads his legs just that much wider. “Do I look uncomfortable?”

Enjolras starts to frown slightly, as if considering the question seriously, and Grantaire sighs. 

“I am not uncomfortable,” he tells Enjolras. “I am very comfortable, and you should take this as your cue to start fucking me right now.”

Enjolras’ frown smoothens out and his lips curl into something resembling a half-smile. “Bossy,” he notes. 

“Also impatient,” Grantaire retorts. “Get on with the program, Apollo, before I die from immense sexual frustration.”

Enjolras arches an eyebrow, and great, now his half-smile is a fully formed smirk, and Grantaire really needs to learn how to stop being so mouthy because this is Enjolras with a plan, a possibly devious plan to drive him out of his mind. He really needs to learn how to stop baiting Enjolras, especially when he’s naked and about to get fucked into the mattress. 

“Change of plans,” Enjolras says. “I’m not going to fuck you today.”

See? Case in point. He’s not going to get fucked into the mattress because he doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut, great. 

He’s not pouting, and no-one can say otherwise. “But-”

“I’m not going to fuck you today,” Enjolras repeats, firmer this time, and yes, Grantaire really likes it when he uses The Voice. “At least not with my cock,” he continues, trailing a finger down Grantaire’s chest and Grantaire cannot look away, it’s impossible to look away. “I’m going to fuck you with my fingers. Slowly, very slowly, and you’re going to take it, you’re not going to complain, not going to ask for more, and if you’re good for me, I might even use a vibrator on you. But you’re not getting my cock in you today, and you’re not going to come until I tell you to.”

And, wow. Grantaire is really not pouting now, because he’s trying very hard to remember how to breathe, and also to not rip his arms out of their sockets in his haste to reach for Enjolras. He loves it when Enjolras deviates from plans. Enjolras should be banned from planning because why the fuck would he need to plan when he can just spring this out from nowhere?

Enjolras is smiling at him now, and Grantaire realizes that he’s been saying most of that out loud. 

“Do I need to ask you for a colour?” Enjolras muses, almost to himself. “Or should I just take the fact that I haven’t even laid my hands on you and you’re already hard and leaking for me as a good enough indicator that you’re amenable to this change of plans?”

“Green,” Grantaire blurts out anyway. “Green, green, green, so much green. Do you need me to tell you my favourite shades of green? Because I can, but it might take some time. It’s quite the list.” Because Enjolras mightn’t have asked for it yet, but maybe if Grantaire shows him how much he’s into this, he could speed things up.

“Think you can keep quiet for me?” Enjolras asks, shaking his head in amusement. Only it doesn’t sound like much of a question to Grantaire. It sounds like an order, or at the very least a very strong suggestion, and Grantaire has no qualms with nodding his head eagerly. 

Enjolras smiles, and then leans down to kiss Grantaire. He pulls away before Grantaire has a chance to deepen it, and the whine that comes out from Grantaire is completely involuntary. He would make a bigger fuss out of it, but Enjolras is reaching for the lube and slicking up his fingers, and the idea of having Enjolras’ fingers inside him is a very powerful motivation to shut up. 

The first press of Enjolras’ finger makes him moan Enjolras’ name. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Grantaire says, because he’s supposed to be quiet for Enjolras.

Enjolras nips the inside of his thigh, a silent _apology accepted_ , and continues with his ministrations. His finger dances across Grantaire’s prostate, fleetingly, teasingly, and Grantaire curls his fingers tighter around the bed frame and wonders how much force it would take for him to break free of his bonds. He almost immediately decides against it because Enjolras really wouldn’t like that, and Grantaire doesn’t want to do anything Enjolras doesn’t like.

The second finger makes Grantaire keen and try to fuck himself on Enjolras’ fingers. Enjolras doesn’t even try to hide his smirk, just presses down hard against Grantaire’s hips to stop him from moving, and then curling his fingers just so, and Grantaire could come from this, he could, he really, really could. 

(He has before, because, again, Enjolras enjoys kinky sex.)

“Look at you,” Enjolras says, “you’re aching to come already, aren’t you?”

Grantaire moans. 

“You can talk,” Enjolras tells him, and then twists his fingers inside Grantaire, and that’s not fair because now Grantaire _can’t_ talk.

“Please,” Grantaire begs, because he’s getting really good at begging for Enjolras to do dirty things to him. “Please, please, please.”

“What do you want?” Enjolras asks, hot breath washing over Grantaire’s cock. “You need to tell me what you want.”

“Anything,” Grantaire gasps. 

“Anything?” Enjolras asks, in that tone that means he’s up to no good, so Grantaire really shouldn’t be surprised when Enjolras draws his fingers out and moves away from him. 

“Touch me, please,” he amends. “Don’t stop touching me, please.”

“Close your eyes,” Enjolras says, and Grantaire does. He gets Enjolras combing his fingers through his hair, probably as positive reinforcement. Enjolras is all about positive reinforcements. “I’m going to get the vibrator now,” he tells Grantaire, voice low. “Do you think you can keep yourself still for me?”

“Yes,” Grantaire says. “Yes, please.”

“Don’t open your eyes,” Enjolras tells him, and Grantaire obeys, of course he does. 

He can hear Enjolras rummaging through the drawer, probably in search of the vibrator, and his cock twitches with anticipation. “Enjolras, can you- Talk to me, please.”

“You’re being very good for me,” Enjolras tells him. “It’s surprisingly easy to get you to be good for me today. I haven’t figured out if it’s because of the bondage.”

“I’m always good for you,” Grantaire breathes. “I’m always good when you ask me to be.”

He feels the bed dip, and then Enjolras is pressing his lips to his jaw, alternating between soft kisses and nips, before he moves to mouth at Grantaire’s collarbone. “You are always good for me,” he repeats, murmurs the words into Grantaire’s skin. The affection in his voice is clear, and it makes Grantaire’s heart swell, makes him want to preen and rub himself all over Enjolras. “My good boy.”

Grantaire bathes in the warmth of Enjolras’ lips and hands for a few more seconds –or minutes, he cannot really tell- before Enjolras pulls away and gets off the bed. 

“Open your eyes,” he says. When Grantaire does, he continues with, “You get one choice. I can either fuck you with the vibrator, or you can have my cock in your mouth.”

Grantaire huffs a laugh at that. “You’re not giving me real options to choose from.”

Enjolras’ lips twitch up slightly, and he’s already starting to undo the top button of his jeans, and pulling his fly down. “It would almost be selfish if I didn’t know how much you like having my cock in your mouth.” He slides out of his jeans and his underwear, and returns to the bed, kneeling by Grantaire’s side, close enough for Grantaire to turn and press his face to Enjolras’ thigh. 

Enjolras is hard already and Grantaire wants him, wants him so much it makes him ache. He tells Enjolras as much and he snorts before he guides his cock to Grantaire’s mouth, rubs it over Grantaire’s lips, groaning when Grantaire’s lips dart out to sneak a few licks. He fists his hand in Grantaire’s hair and tugs lightly to remind him to behave. Grantaire draws back with a whine. 

“Colour,” Enjolras prompts.

“Green. Enjolras, c’mon,” he moans, and Enjolras must be feeling generous today, because he eases his grip on Grantaire’s hair and lets Grantaire take him into his mouth. 

“You’re beautiful like this,” Enjolras is saying. “You should see yourself with my cock stretching your lips open. I should make you do this in front of a mirror one day, fuck. You’re gorgeous.”

Grantaire moans around his mouthful of cock. Enjolras gets verbal when he’s getting a blowjob, and it’s one of the reasons why Grantaire loves sucking Enjolras off. Enjolras’ hips snap forward, harder this time, thrusting himself deeper into Grantaire’s mouth, and yes, this is the other reason why Grantaire loves doing this. He loves the way Enjolras uses him, loves _being of use_ to Enjolras, and he’s really, really fucking glad that Enjolras seems to love it as much as he does.

“-my good boy, all mine. I should buy you a collar and make you wear it when we go out so that everyone would know that you belong to me. Fuck, Grantaire, your mouth.” Enjolras is still speaking, and Grantaire sucks in earnest now, focusing on the heavy weight of Enjolras’ cock and the tremors in his thighs as he thrusts forwards and the moans that now punctuate his sentences. “You’re so perfect like this, so perfect _for me_ like this. One of these days I’m going to blindfold you and cuff you up and make you take my cock and keep being my good boy, and never let you leave the bed. I’m going to take such good care of you, you’ll see.” 

The free hand Enjolras has comes to rest on Grantaire’s throat, pressing down slightly, and Grantaire’s cock jumps at that. Enjolras notices, of course he does, and presses down again, harder this time, more purposeful, and Grantaire groans, hips stuttering.

“This is interesting,” Enjolras says. “Could you come like this? With my cock in your mouth and my hand wrapped around your throat? I bet you could.”

Grantaire moans in answer, and hope that it translates to be the _yes, Enjolras, yes I could, please let me, please just let me_ that he means it to be.

“Not yet,” Enjolras tells him, and moves his hand up from Grantaire’s throat to where Grantaire’s lips are stretched across his cock, tracing them almost reverently. “Not yet,” he repeats.

Grantaire is a good boy, he is. If Enjolras says not yet, then he’s not going to come, because there’s only one thing he wants more than his own orgasm right now and it is to please Enjolras, and if he just held on for long enough, Enjolras would be pleased, he would please Enjolras, he would if he could just-

Enjolras pulls himself out of Grantaire’s mouth, and Grantaire writhes against the ties holding his hands to the bed frame. “Don’t go, Enjolras, please. Don’t go, I’m being good for you. I can-”

Enjolras shushes him. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere,” he tells Grantaire softly, fisting his own cock hard and pumping fast. “You’ve been so good for me, and I decided you needed to be rewarded. I’m going to come all over you, would you like that?”

Grantaire nods fervently. “Please, please.”

“Watch me,” Enjolras says. “Don’t look away.”

As if Grantaire even could. As if it was physically possible for him to drag his eyes away from Enjolras. 

“I won’t,” he promises.

He watches Enjolras pump his own cock, watches as the rhythm Enjolras has going goes to shit, watches as Enjolras throws his head back and curses, watches as Enjolras moans his name and comes all over his torso, marking him in the basest of ways, making him his his _his_. 

That’s what Enjolras is saying right now, moaning “mine, mine, _mine_ ” and running his hand through the mess on Grantaire’s chest, rubbing his come into Grantaire’s skin, and fuck, he means to be good, he means to hold out and wait for Enjolras’ permission, but he cannot stop the wave of arousal that runs throughout his body, and comes hard without being touched, comes like he’s never done before, with Enjolras’ name on his lips. 

And no, Christ, no, this isn’t right, this isn’t what Enjolras asked for. Enjolras asked him to wait, and he hadn’t waited, he did wrong, of course he did wrong, and Enjolras must be so mad at him now. 

“Sorry,” Grantaire blurts out, eyes wide, “sorry, I didn’t mean to- I couldn’t stop- I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry-”

Enjolras leans forward to quickly untie Grantaire’s hand, and then when they fall limply to the bed, takes them in his own, and massages them softly. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he says, voice soothing and calm. “You were so good for me. I asked you to hold on for as long as you could, and you did. I’m so proud of you.” He presses twin kisses to the inside his wrists, and then draws him closer, so that he is wrapping his arms around Grantaire, petting his hair and kissing his temple. “You have nothing to be sorry about. You were a good boy for me.”

He keeps saying it, keeps saying that Grantaire is his good boy, only Grantaire knows he isn’t, because he messed up, didn’t he? Just like he knew he would. He hadn’t listened to Enjolras. Enjolras asked one thing from him, and he wasn’t able to do it.

He looks away from Enjolras, and tries to blink pass the tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he says, again.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras says. He takes hold of Grantaire’s chin and angles him so he is looking right into Enjolras’ eyes. “I want you to listen to me. You have been good for me, I’m not mad at you for coming. I’m never going to be mad at you for losing control. I love you. Do you understand me?”

Grantaire nods jerkily and Enjolras kisses him. It’s a kiss that’s soft and careful and so full of affection that Grantaire can feel the tight uneasiness in his chest loosen slowly. Enjolras keeps it up until Grantaire’s body tingles and his toes curl before he pulls away.

“Go to sleep, R,” he says quietly.

And Grantaire wants to protest, wants to ask Enjolras to punish him for not listening, but Enjolras’ body is warm and comfortable, and he sounds like he really would like it if Grantaire slept, so Grantaire gives in to the exhaustion, mumbling that he’s going to do better next time, promise. 

He can feel Enjolras smile against his temple. “Next time,” he says, and to Grantaire, it sounds like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of course I'm going to post porn on my birthday eve.
> 
> I'm [here on tumblr](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com), come say hi! :D


End file.
